A variety of loading docks have been devised to adjust the height of different trailers to properly match the deck of the trailer to the height of the dock. By aligning the height of the trailer and the dock the loading and unloading of cargo is facilitated.
There are numerous such devices in the prior art. One such device is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,446 to Gould which discloses a reinforced platform pivotally mounted to the ground at one end and includes a solid surface ramp portion.
Loading docks of the prior art typically have certain disadvantages. The majority of moveable loading docks have a solid ramp surface onto which vehicles drive when loading and unloading cargo. These solid ramp surfaces can become slippery with rain or ice as well as covered in snow. This can cause difficulties with traction and mobility for both the vehicles and individuals involved as well as safety concerns. Removing snow or ice from solid surface ramp surfaces can be difficult and time consuming.
Mobile loading docks which are meant for outdoor use require wires or cords to power them. This can be problematic when the loading dock is kept outdoors year round and subjected to inclement weather. Having loose cords and wires running to a mobile loading dock can also create safety issues for workers.
Some mobile loading docks of the prior art have certain shortcomings and disadvantages to which this device is drawn. Specifically, it would be advantageous to have a mobile loading dock which has an improved open-grate platform for increased traction, mobility and safety.
It would also be advantageous to have a mobile loading dock which is solar powered, thereby avoiding the need for loose wires and cords.
In summary, there are problems and shortcomings in the prior art dock levelers and it is to these needs that this device is drawn.